ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Wild Style/Tropes
This is the list of tropes for Cartoon Wild Style. Tropes *'3D Effects, 2D Cartoon' - While all Cartoon Network characters are in 2D, the human cast are in 3D. *'Adaptational Heroism' - Nazz, Mandy and Ashi. *'Ascended Extra' - Beau was originally an one shot character of Dexter's Lab's "Beau Tie", but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest. **Same goes to Nazz (Double D's love interest), Frankie (Mac's adoptive mother) and Ms. Keane (Professor Utonium's wife). ***Julie Herschbaum was originally a one-shot character of Johnny Bravo’s "Johnny-O and Juliet". *'Ax-Crazy' - David Crossware and his dad Bruce. *'Beary Funny' - Barry the American black bear. *'Big Bad' - School bully David Crossware and his dad Bruce, both of whom are a severe threat to animal life. *'The Cameo' - A Badger and Squirrel from The Storyteller's "Sapsorrow", a Wolf from the same show's episode "The Heartless Giant", Ambrosius from Labyrinth, Buddy the gorilla from his self-titled movie, and assorted animals from 101 Dalmatians, Babe, Dr. Dolittle, and Cats & Dogs (all with the Henson involvement), as well as a hedgehog from the French Spontex commercial, a zebra and lion from the Japanese Hewa commercial, and three grizzly bears from the 1995 Honda commercial. *'Crossover ' - What do you expect? A crossover featuring your favorite Cartoon Cartoon Fridays characters? **Also featured with them include the Scooby-Doo gang consisting of Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Daphne. *'Dance Party Ending' - *'Deuteragonist' - Double D, Nazz, Mac, Frankie, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Dee Dee and Beau all share a deuteragonist role to Rachelle. *'Everything's Better with Monkeys' - Kubwa the western lowland gorilla. *'Happily Married' - Professor Utonium was married to Ms. Keane. *'Honorable Elephant' - Radhika the Indian elephant. *'King of the Beasts' - Busara the African lion. *'Medium Blending ' - 2D traditional Cartoon Cartoon Fridays characters mixed with 3D digital original characters and photorealistic CGI animals as well as animatronic puppet ones. *'Meganekko' - Angela Duxbury and Rachelle’s mom Marcia. *'Mythology Gag' - This isn't the first time Dexter and Dee Dee work together. The first time happened in the Dexter's Lab episode, D2. *'Noble Bird of Prey' - Achak the bald eagle. *'Perky Goth' - Rachelle Osbourne, the lead character of the movie. *'Seldom Seen Species' - There's a lot of them. *'Ship Tease' - Double D/Nazz and Dexter/Blossom. *'Shown Their Work' - Feathered Velociraptor and kin, quadrupedal pterosaurs, peahens, brown-colored female ostriches, etc. *'Smelly Skunk' - An animatronic puppet skunk when he (or it) appears outside the front door causing Rachelle and even her mom Marcia to freak out! He (or it) later sprays David Crossware when he (or it) gets harassed. *'Species Lost and Found' - Dinosaurs and other extinct animals appear in the film as well. *'Speculative Biology' - The future wildlife that appear alongside living and extinct animals are from Dougal Dixon’s 1981 book "After Man: A Zoology of the Future". *'Talking Animal' - Almost all of the animals talk to each other and even to the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays characters. *'Time Skip' - Little Suzy is modified to be a 15 year-old teenager due to her actor Mae Whitman’s aging voice. *'Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World' - Nightmare Fuel *The following creatures with terrifying and disturbing features: Xiphactinus, Dunkleosteus, prehistoric sharks Edestus and Helicoprion, living fossil sharks including the frilled shark and the goblin shark, Estemmenosuchus, Kaprosuchus, Stomatosuchus, Elasmosaurus, Pelagornis, strange pterosaurs including Anhanguera and Pterodaustro, Eobasileus, Daeodon, Platybelodon, Metamynodon, saber—toothed cats, and future apex predators including the Night Stalker, the Flooer, and the Raboons. Trivia *'What Could Have Been' - Originally concieved as a Saturday morning animated-puppet series for Cartoon Network. Category:Tropes